I Wanna Feel You From the Inside
by theedgeofthedesert
Summary: Noah Puckerman doesn't seem to see Rachel as a sexual object. The problem is she wants him to...


**Warnings:** This story involves the use of sex toys and if you're not comfortable with that then look away please.

**Authors Note: **Written for the community puckrachel_kink on livejournal. The prompt was "Puck walks in on Rachel using her fingers or toys." Get on over there and fill some awesome prompts guys it just started about a week ago!

**Disclaimer:** Trust me I don't own glee. It would be completely different if i did.

* * *

If she's going to be honest with herself, she intended for him to find her like this. She knows what time she told him to come over to work on that project. "Come between 3 and 3:30 prepared and ready to work Noah. I expect nothing less. Be prompt!" She could chalk it up to simply forgetting the time she told him but they'll both know that's a lie...

She just wants him so _badly._

Rachel never needed something like a dildo, but then she became good friends with Noah Puckerman and fell in love with him. Now she couldn't go a hour of hanging out with him without feeling the rush of desire between her thighs. Her fingers just weren't good enough anymore. This toy wasn't good enough. She needed Noah.

But he didn't understand. He didn't know.

Which happened to be the most ironic part of this situation. Noah Puckerman-self proclaimed sex shark of Lima couldn't get the hint that Rachel Berry wanted to jump his bones. She did everything she could-she wore shorter skirts when it was just them, touched his knee frequently, sat close and grazed her breasts against his arm while they read sheet music together. The fact that he was oblivious made her think that Noah didn't think of her at all like a sexual object. But that's what she wanted. She wanted him to push her against a bed, bite her neck in just that right spot (the juncture of her neck and shoulder of course), and push his cock into her so hard that she wouldn't see straight. After a less than adequate first time with Finn she needed Noah to show her how it's done.

It was time to show him how much a sexual being she was.

So at 2:50 she stripped off her black and pink plaid skirt and white button down blouse. Her black lace panties made a slow descent down her legs and onto the floor. She had made sure the front door was unlocked-he let himself in sometimes anyway. Reaching into the drawer of her nightstand she grabbed a hot pink vibrator and lied down on the bed.

She started thinking about what she wanted noah to do when he got here and found her like this. His eyes would darken with desire watching the life like penis disappear in and out of her pussy, wanting it to be his own. She trailed her fingers down her stomach towards her sex, flicking at her clit and feeling at the wetness developing at the opening. It didn't take much to get her wet, not when it came to noah. Like a reflex she flicked the on button of the vibrator and reached down to have it touch her clit. Her breath hitched and a shiver went down her spine.

The vibrator entered her fully, sending heat up her belly and a moan out her lips. She arched her back already wanting more, wanting noah there. Her other hand tugged at her breast, pinching the nipple still encased in black lace. Her hand pumped the pink penis she wanted so bad to be noahs and she cried out his name, hoping that by just doing that he would magically appear.

She soon changed tactics and moved the hand at her breast to her clit, flicking and tugging it with urgency wanting release. She couldn't hear or sense anything except her cries and pleas for _Noah Noah Noah God Fuck me please Take me._

He would make her feel so good. She knows this. He would bruise her lips with his kisses, leave trails of heat all over her body with his hands, and his cock would make her reach heights she couldn't even imagine. Where was he? She wanted him here and she wanted his mouth on her clit and his fingers to tease the opening of her pussy, slowing inching in and curling around her and _oh god_ she wanted everything with noah puckerman.

She would let him do whatever he wanted with her anywhere. She would suck his cock, let him take her in the choir room, he could fuck her ass if he would just be here. And at the thought of him bending her over on her knees, crying out in sheer ecstasy as he thusted harder and harder against her, her back bowed and she sobbed out his name in her release. She rode out her orgasm, thrusting her hips in the air, saying his name over and over again.

When she finally calmed down she opened her eyes for the first time since she started and found a slack jawed noah puckerman frozen at her doorway with eyes completely black with desire.

Thank God.

"Noah...I..I completely forgot you were supposed to come at this time I'm sorry."

His eyebrows raised and he seemed to come out of his stupor. He smirked and said, "Sure. The great Rachel Berry forgot about an appointment she made. Bullshit. You wanted me to find you like this. I can't say i mind."

"You're right. I am lying. So why don't you get over here and make me scream your name louder than this vibrator did."

He snorted and nodded his head, his eyes darkening even more if it were even possible. "Challenge accepted Berry. Get ready." He swaggered slowly over to her bed stripping off his shirt along the way. He crawled towards her on the bed like a predatory animal and ripped the vibrator out of her hand and threw it across the room not caring where it landed. He snatched both her hands and locked them above her head and bit down at the juncture of her neck and shoulder right where she wanted him to.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
